Lives Put Together
by Wishesdocometrue
Summary: This one, Bobby has a nightmare. Post season finale. BA friendship sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanwriters of Law and Order: CI

_Hello fanwriters of Law and Order: CI! I'm Wishesdocometrue and I'm known for writing good songfics. Well, I don't know if they are that good but, whatever. This is my first fanfic of Law and Order: CI, so play nice. Tanks._

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Law and Order: CI and "Our Song" by Taylor Swift_

If Alex ever had to choose a favorite moment out of her entire life so far, she would choose this moment. Here she was on vacation in Michigan with her partner/boyfriend Robert Goren. After much arguing earlier when the arrived at the car rental about who should drive, Eames fell for Bobby's cute puppy dog face and let his drive. Now, Alex had her head resting on Bobby's shoulder while Bobby kept his left hand on the wheel and his right arm around Alex's waist. The radio was on playing some country songs that Alex and surprisingly Bobby didn't even know. A new song began to play as Alex began to daydream.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
he says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says..._

"Hey Bobby?" Alex said while raising her head off of Bobby's shoulder.

"Yeah Alex" Bobby replied while turning his head to her.

"After all this time we've been together, we've never really had a song that only we could share. I think we should have one don't you think?"

"Sure why not" Bobby said. "I've read in a book that women usually pick out subjects in our lives to remember great relationships for example songs, restaurants, funny jokes…" Alex playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Will you shh you tall information guide and listen to the song." She kissed him lightly on the lips and put her head back down on his shoulder. Bobby just shrugged and continued driving. Understanding how even the toughest woman on earth could be such a romantic puzzled him. With a lot of knowledge about psychology, he was still clueless when it came with women. So, to try to understand, Bobby listened as the song progressed.

_our song is the slamming screen door,  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
and when I got home before I said amen  
asking god if he could play it again  
_

Alex closed her eyes as she listened to the song. Though there weren't any screen doors slammed, Alex and Bobby did have to keep their relationship a secret. Unfortunately that only lasted a minute because next thing she knew, she and Bobby were pulled into Deakins office and being told on how he wasn't going to separate them and to keep it professional at work. There were not really any long phone calls. If there were any phone calls, it was either about cases or where we were going to go for our date. She remembered her first date with Bobby and how it had to be the best date she had ever been on. He made cooked her dinner, made her laugh and for once didn't bore her with useless fun facts he learned about. Alex was happy that Bobby was in her life because he life would be pretty poor without him.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything the day  
had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
and the note that said...  
_

Nope, Bobby was still clueless. But somehow he was able to relate some of the lyrics that was being played to his relationship with Alex. After his mother's death, he didn't know what to do anymore. He was always sad, didn't eat right, he wasn't as perky as he was before and he wasn't sure what to do with his life anymore. But Alex stepped in and made his life a lot better. She made him laugh; made sure he ate right and got to work. She sometimes would check up on him at his apartment. Alex basically revived him from the dead and helped him rebuild his life again. That's when Bobby realized that he was in love with Alex. But, Bobby was scared that if he admitted his feelings to her, she might reject him and he would enter a depression again. But when he told her, he practically leaped for joy when her response was a kiss. He looked down at Alex and kissed her forehead and continued to listen to the song.

_our song is the slamming screen door,  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
when you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
cause it's late and your mama don't know  
our song is the way you laugh  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
and when I got home before I said amen  
asking god if he could play it again_

Alex looked at Bobby and Bobby looked down at her. "Wanna sing to the song?" Bobby asked. "Sure, but if this ends up on Youtube, you're dead meat Bobby." He laughed as they began to sing to the song making up some of the lyrics.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio (I'm sipping my coffee while waiting for my phone to ring)  
waited for something to come along (waiting for a case to call)  
that was as good as our song...(that we can solve…)_

_cause our song is the slamming screen door (cause one man got murdered one day)  
sneaking out late, tapping on his window (at his house and in the hallway)  
when we're on the phone and he talks real slow(Eames got a call from her phone)  
cause it's late and his mama don't know(And then we headed that way)  
our song is the way he laughs(and then we caught the bad guy)  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"(because he left a fingerprint behind)  
and when I got home, before I said amen(And when I got home, with my dear partner)  
asking god if he could play it again…play it again…oh yeah(and made love to him/her again and again…and again…oh yeah)  
_  
_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone(Now I'm in a car that is on a road)  
in the front seat of his car(singing to this stupid song)  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin(We're laughing and making fun cause)  
and I...wrote down our song(this is…our song_

After the song was over and the laughing fits were done, Alex dived for her purse to see if she had a pen inside. When she found the pen she listened to the radio to hear if the name came up.

"Well, you've just listened to 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift and the next song…" Alex shut off the radio and scribbled the words onto her hand. "So," Bobby said. "I guess this is our song isn't it?" He smiled at her as she nodded. "Well, I hope you remember the name after our vacation because we're here!" Alex looked ahead to see Bobby driving up towards a motel. He parked the car in the parking spot and rushed out of the car to open Alex's door. When she got out and shut the door, she kissed Bobby on the lips. "Of course I'll never forget this song, and I hope you won't either. I'll be quizzing you just o make sure." Alex began to walk to the trunk to retrieve her bags. Bobby made a deep sigh as he walked after her to get the bags. Again, he would never be able to understand women.

_How was that? Please review_

_A/N: the words in parenthesis is what Bobby and Alex sing in the car_

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


	2. Chapter 2

_I realized that I should keep a collection of songfics that contain a hint or a mass of BA fluffiness. Here is a story about Bobby and his nightmares about the evil and cruel Nicole De Vil, Frankie, Bobby's mother and the murder Mark Ford Brady. This is post the season finale._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: CI or "Disturbia"_

It was early in the morning at Bobby Goren was at his desk reading a new report. He barely slept

that night from all the nightmares and stress he's had from the last couple of weeks. While

reading the report Bobby kept dozing off but only waking up from the same nightmares he's had.

But alas, Bobby's eyes closed again, but this time he drifted off into sleep.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Why do I feel like this?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_I'm going crazy now  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Bobby woke up to find himself looking through the glass into the interrogation to see him and

Nicole Wallace at it with each other. Bobby couldn't find this possible that he could be at two

places at once. When he took a step closer he saw his left foot one quarter through the wall. By

then, he knew he was dreaming and cursed at himself for having a vivid imagination. He

continued to look through the glass as he saw Nicole get handcuffed. But the strangest thing was

Nicole directed her head towards the glass and looked straight at Bobby and grinned. Bobby was

taken aback. _She never did that_ he thought. When Bobby blinked, he found himself now standing

in a jail cell.

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
I'm a light on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah  
_

Bobby turned his head to see Brady lying down on his bed. He looked a little pale than before

but that's what death row can do to you. But then he coughed. Brady sat up and coughed again,

but louder. Bobby looked down to see the man walking to get some water from the sink. He

couldn't believe that this old sick serial killer was his father. Ever since he was a small child, he

knew there was some sort of disconnection between him and both of his parents. But he never

really figured it out. Until now. After taking a sip of water, Brady still kept coughing. Bobby

began to notice that Brady's face was becoming blue. Then, Brady began to choke and collapsed

on the floor gasping for breath. Bobby couldn't watch this happened so he closed his eyes as he

heard Brady's chokes fade.

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort  
_  
_Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
_

Alex walked in the office to find her tall partner dozing off on his desk. She chuckled as she

walked to her desk with her cup of coffee. She grabbed the report from under her partner's head

and began to read while keeping a eye out on Bobby.

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' on the phone  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort  
_

Bobby opened his eyes to find himself in Frank's apartment. He walked around the small lot to

see Frank sitting by his desk smoking. _Idiot_ Bobby thought. Then Frank's head jolted like her

heard something. Looking at his brother made Bobby sick to his stomach, yet very sad. Bobby

still blamed himself for Nicole killing Frank. _Probably Nicole wouldn't have been interested in _

_me if I wasn't so damn good at my job._ "Is anyone there?" Frank asked. _Did he just hear my _

_thoughts?_ "Bobby is that you?" Then there was a knock on the door and Frank rushed by Bobby

to get the door. When he opened the door all Bobby heard was "Ello Frank" in an Australian

accent and knew it was Nicole. Bobby wanted to escape but he didn't know how. Suddenly a

door appeared in front of him. Not wanting to see his brother's murder, Bobby quickly opened

the door and went inside.

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster  
_

Bobby found himself in his mom's old hospital room. He looked around and he saw his mom

holding a picture frame in her hand. She was smiling as she was gently stroking the picture.

Bobby walked to her side and saw that she was holding a picture of him and Frank. He smiled as

she talked to herself aloud about all her memories and laughing in between her stories. The smile

was wiped from his face when his mom dropped the picture and began taking deep breaths.

Bobby cried for help though he knew that it was never going to come. He tried to grasp his hand,

but his kept fading through. Francis was reaching to the picture and whispered her final words.

"I'm sorry Bobby…" Then she was gone. Bobby's eyes began to water and let a single tear

escape. A nurse rushed in trying to help Francis, but Bobby already knew that it was too late.

"I've had it!" Bobby yelled in the air. "Get me outta her now!" And with that, Bobby

disappeared.

_Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia  
_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
_

Alex couldn't what she was watching. Her partner's eyes were squeezed shut like he was having

a bad dream. Many theories popped in her head of what Bobby was dreaming about. His mother,

Frank, Donnie, his father, maybe even Brady. _What if he was dreaming about all of them?_

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh  
_

Bobby found himself in a dark room dimly lit. For the first time since he fell asleep, he found

himself alone. Thank God. But then he heard footsteps. As Bobby paid attention to the sound, he

realized there was more than one person walking. Bobby concentrated on the sound. _It sounds _

_like two people…wait; three…hold on, is that four?_

_Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia  
_

There they were, his mother, Frank, Brady and Nicole all starring at him like if he was a monster.

He couldn't take it anymore, not with all this. "Leave me alone" he yelled at the images. "I just

want to move on! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Suddenly, a trap door opened up beneath

Bobby and he fell into the darkness never seeing an ending.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Bobby woke up by someone violently shaking his arm. Bobby raised his head to see his partner

right beside him looking worried. "Morning Eames" Bobby said tiredly while stretching out his

arms. "Bobby. What were you dreaming?" Bobby stared right into Eames' eyes and saw the fear

in her eyes. "It's nothing for you to worry about Eames." He gave her a smile and walked off to

grab a cup of coffee in the break room. Alex looked down in disappointment of her partner.

_Someday Bobby,_ she thought _you will learn that you can count on me._

_Did you like it? Please review_

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


End file.
